


四个梗

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon





	四个梗

1.民国一枝花小宋的悲催史  
杜珉峥接电报任务，带一组人暗杀投了76号的党组织叛徒。宋璟在关口守着人走货的时候听线人来报，眼见着就要吐露出来二人身份，宋璟瞒住杜珉峥孤身犯险执行刺杀任务，右臂中枪，不愿让杜珉峥知道，连夜赶到了苏州。杜珉峥接到消息得知任务成功，气他独自行动，却不知他受伤一事。宋璟支支吾吾说苏州一支旁门左道的亲戚有事托他去查，瞒了一周。

宋璟捱了一个周的伤只在当天草草处理过，好不利索，惨白着脸，一改往常整洁精致的模样，邋遢着歇在远郊一处酒窖里养伤。他心里身上都难受，窝在地下室喝红酒，被杜珉峥直接堵着拿皮带抽到只剩一口气。

他只咬着牙忍，身上再疼也哭不出声，被抽得在地上滚。杜珉峥看他抖抖簌簌强忍着疼和右臂刺眼的伤，委身拥住他，一个绵长的吻掺着二人咸湿的眼泪。宋璟抬起一双湿漉漉的眼，揪着杜珉峥的衣领，两只手还在抖。

他猛地眨下眼，眼泪就滚下来，似是苦笑，问他，我们还能撑到光明到来的那一天吗。

回沪去了自己人的诊所治伤，杜珉峥在一旁看着，气他这么重的伤还瞒着不说，忍不住抬手想抽他。宋璟垂着眼偏头一躲，牵着胳膊上的伤，老大夫反手给杜珉峥一巴掌，怪他伤这么重还要打他。

肩上的伤换药太疼，宋璟咬着毛巾压抑着哭，神志不清地求他，你给我一枪吧，杜珉峥心疼他，搂住他，让他咬着自己的手臂，含着眼泪去亲他耳垂，跟支离破碎的爱人说，再坚持一下，坚持一下，黎明就快来了。

其实杜珉峥也不知道。但只能这样哄着他。

2.  
（架空世界观 或许是abo）  
靠坑蒙拐骗落魄谋生的男孩被很黄很暴力的大佬捡回家养着，男孩不习惯被监护人管束，每天眼珠子一转就是个新想法要翻出层层防护的别墅摆脱控制。

大佬安插了身边最得力的手下看着男孩，副手是个眉眼温润总是带着笑意的男人，哪怕他冲副手龇牙咧嘴地凶，那男人也不恼，只是笑眯眯地看他，去揉他毛躁的头毛。副手比他大不了几岁，常私底下带着男孩到集市上乱转，偷偷给他买些糖果饼干之类的，领着男孩躲在巷口吃完，再给他擦了嘴角的饼干渣才带他回家。

男孩半月之后看大佬和黏在身边死死盯着他的副手放松了警惕，趁着二人焦头烂额处理事务的时候悄悄翻出了家门，还偷了抽屉里的一沓钞票，打了个小包袱，想要远走高飞。

跑出去之后没走多远就被大佬的线人直接绑回了家，以为要脱层皮的男孩硬挺着跪在从来没进过的地下室里，想好了一切宁死不屈的措辞，谁知道大佬推着副手进来，把后者三下两下绑在条凳上，扯下裤子的一瞬间男孩甚至看到他落在地上的一滴眼泪。

沉重的杀威棒裹着风往副手身上落，没几下就把那看起来就瘦弱温润的男人打得拧着身子躲，他好看的脖颈随着身后剧痛落下高高昂起，咬着嘴唇还是抵不住呜呜咽咽的哭声。男孩跪在底下看，想冲上去替他受罚，被旁边的人层层拦住。

他大声哭嚎，说我错了，我不再跑了，求求你别再打他了。大佬一抬手示意停下来，眉眼一挑，问他一声他没挨完的打你身上双倍，你受不受不得住？男孩一咬牙，含着半眶眼泪点点头。

3.  
（好学生挨打，，原创一个管教合法的架空新时代）  
外表看起来清清冷冷的年级第一因为升学的巨大压力夙夜难寐，上课没精神，头直往桌案上倒。看在眼里的英语老师兼班主任兼邻居上课的时候把年级第一拎到教室后面站着，脸皮比纸还薄的年级第一感受到同学时不时落在自己身上的目光，羞愧到拿书挡住脸。

放学年级第一照往常在教室里等批完作业的班主任回家，却被班主任一路领到了顶层空无一人的美术教室，剥了裤子撑在画架上挨教鞭，如果画架倒了就要重来。细皮嫩肉的年级第一挨了打呜呜咽咽地哭，又怕外面的人听到，嘴里压着痛呼一叠声的认错。打完之后被班主任摁在硬板凳上含着一包眼泪写检讨书，眼泪一滴一滴砸在纸面上还要被拎起来摁在凳子上再修理一顿，年级第一敢怒不敢言，委委屈屈把眼泪都咽下去。

班主任看他写完叹了口气把孩子搂到怀里给他擦眼泪，揉他头毛，说你已经做得很好了，从心而往即可。年级第一哇地一声哭起来，把眼泪都蹭在班主任干净的衣服上。班主任摇头笑他不害臊，被男孩泪眼婆娑地瞪了一眼。

4.上药（主仆，世界观同上嗷，具体职务没想好）  
犯了大错的少年被领到刑堂绑在刑架上挨了一顿痛打，身后连块好肉都没有。男人发觉打重了又心疼他，亲自把疼得迷糊的少年抱到了卧室派人精心伺候，出远门了。

三天之后归来听人说少年发了三天的高热迟迟不散，心急火燎地去看小朋友，谁知道少年一抬头看到男人进来就哆哆嗦嗦地哭，头埋在被子里不敢出来。男人摇头叹气贴到床边让他出来，语气沉沉地，少年一个激灵，拧着身子挣扎半天还是乖乖从床上踉跄着爬起来，翻过身跪撅在床上，两只手抖着去褪宽松的外裤，露出布满累累伤痕的后臀，软着嗓子请先生原谅他，不要赶他出去，若是还气不过便再打，他能忍得住。

男人不舍得动手，只是替他上药。他感受到自己刚一触碰少年的身体他便抖如筛糠，痛得呜咽个不停，却当男人是在变着法儿惩罚他没用，不敢求饶，咬着下嘴唇强忍着，把嘴唇咬得鲜血淋漓也不吭声，男人把他扳过来看，气他这般样子，拧着他耳朵要打，少年怕得忍不住躲，一咕噜滚到床头，贴着墙哭，嘴上求他，先生饶过我吧，我以后再不犯错了。


End file.
